


Exit Interview

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Elena had been dreading this conversation all day.
Relationships: Elena Felton/Carolyn Martens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Exit Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Elena had been dreading this conversation all day. She was mortified. How was she supposed to tell Carolyn-- _The Carolyn Martens_ that she couldn’t hack it? Bloody hell. After everything she’d done to get here. She’d felt sick to her stomach all morning. But she couldn’t put it off any longer. She pushed further into the restaurant Carolyn chose for their meeting and spotted her alone in the dining room. Carolyn’s cheetah print flats matched the coat draped over a nearby chair. Her white turtleneck looked soft and Elena couldn’t help but want to snuggle into it. 

Her greeting caught in her throat like a barb and she cringed as she swallowed her first attempt down. Carolyn looked up from the newspaper she had open on the table.

“Elena, sit.”

Elena should have been embarrassed, but instead couldn’t have been more aroused. She sipped the water in front of her and tried again.

“Carolyn, hello.” 

Carolyn merely raised her eyebrow in annoyance and closed the newspaper, creasing it down the center. When she didn’t say anything, Elena decided she might as well continue.

“I don’t think I’m going to carry on with this investigation.”

“Is that right?” Carolyn sipped her gin and tonic and looked over the rim of the glass at Elena. “I suppose it did escalate rather quickly.”

“Right, and I just wanted to say it’s been an honor working with you. Truly.”

“Very well,” Carolyn handed her a slip of paper Elena hadn’t seen materialize, “off you go then.”

“What’s this?”

“An invitation to celebrate a job well done.”

“Hotel 41?”

“Oh don’t take offense. I’d invite you around to mine but I think Kenny has quite the crush on you and I won’t be cruel.”

Elena was stunned. Carolyn just made a pass at her. After she quit. She managed to fumble out a shaky, “Tonight?”

“10pm. I don’t take well to waiting.”

Elena’s cheeks grew hot. Of course she noticed she was three minutes late.

“Right. Okay. I’ll...Yup, I’m leaving now. See you later.” 

Carolyn was already back to her paper.

Elena barely made it five feet out of the restaurant before her body sagged against the brick wall. Carolyn fucking Martens had propositioned her. And she accepted. She did accept, didn’t she? She looked at her watch. Great. Nearly five hours to fret over what to wear. And what to wear under whatever outfit she finally settled on. Maybe she should go shopping. Did she have time to get waxed? Elena took a deep breath and pushed off the wall in the direction of her flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for betaing, humanveil.


End file.
